Frosty Love
by chichi123
Summary: My name is Diovionne. I'm 15 years old and I'm a Normal girl with a lot of siblings. I met Jack Frost. Ya know. The Winter Spirit? Yeah him. I fell in love with him and this is how...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This idea just came to me and I wanted to write it down before it slipped my mind! I have a warning, there's gonna be some abuse and swears in future chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rise of the Guardians or any songs that I might use except any OCs I might use! **

* * *

I jolted out of my sleep. I looked at my clock. _5:30am. _I groaned. It's too friggin' early! Then my bedroom door opened to reveal my younger sister and brother. They were both born a year and a few months apart. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Diovionne. Pronounced, Dee-Aah-Vee-On. I'm 15 years old and I live with my mother and two of seven siblings. The two little ones I mentioned before are Juelene and Jameson. Juelene is three and Jameson is two. My mother's name is Dionne. Pronounced, Dee-On. She's 35 years old. But enough of background history for now. Jameson and Juelene were crying and they climbed into my bed.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"Bad dream, Chi-Chi." Juelene responded.

"You too, Jimmy Jam?" I asked.

He nodded. I sighed.

"How 'bout I tell you a story?" I suggested.

The duo nodded their heads.

"What stowy, Chi-Chi?" Juelene asked.

"The story of Jack Frost." I said.

"Who's Jack Frost?" Jameson asked.

"The bringer of snow and Winter." I informed.

The two siblings got comfortable.

"Once there was a boy named Jackson Overland..."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for R&Ring, favoriting and following! Thank you! Here's a plate of cheesecake and pie! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any songs I will use! **

* * *

I told my siblings the story of Jack Frost and how he became a guardian. They ended up falling asleep during the story. I eased my way out of my bed and went downstairs to the living room. When I got in the living room, I turned on my x-box and played Tomb Raider 2013. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was about to be 8:00 so I got up and cooked breakfast, picked out clothes for myself and my siblings, took a quick shower and did the other things people do in the morning, made sure I had sweat pants, my homework, school supplies and some other things. After my routine I ate some breakfast and played more of Tomb Raider until everyone came downstairs.

"Alright kids finish your food so we can go." I said.

The small children finished their food and gathered their stuff and we headed out. I walked them to their school first then I walked to my school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm sorry that the chapters are so short. I'm on an iphone so I really can't tell how long the chapters are. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or any songs I may use! **

* * *

I walked through the front door of my school and went straight to my locker. While I was grabbing the stuff that I needed I heard a familiar voice.

"Di-Di!"

I smirked and turned around to see my friend, Janéris walking towards me. She had Blonde hair that reached her upper thigh, Blue eyes, pale skin and she was very curvy for a 13 year old. We're a year and some months apart. She's naturally hyper and bubbly while I'm the motherly one. When you have seven siblings, you tend to gain motherly traits.

"Hey, Néris."

"How've ya been? How is everyone?" She beamed.

"Everyone's good. How's your family?" I responded.

"Good. Gi-Gi lost a tooth!"

"Really?! That means the Tooth Fairy will come!"

"I know!"

"Let me guess. You're gonna try and catch her this time."

She clapped.

"Bravo. You know me so well."

I chuckled.

"Then count me in."

She smiled and hugged me.

* * *

When we got our stuff from our lockers we went straight to First Block, which was Math with . Janéris and I took our seats and waited for everyone to come in the room. Then our friends Mable and Tashina came in and sat at their desks that were right across from us. In case you're wondering what I meant by that, the layout of this class is four desks put together to make a group. But anyway, Mable had straight Black-Brown waist length hair, Brown eyes and pale skin. Tashina had curly shoulder length Brown-Black hair, Brown eyes and Brown skin.

"Hey, D, Hi, Néris." They said in unison.

"Hi." Me and Janéris replied in perfect harmony.

"Okay, everyone. Take your seats, have out your homework, copy down the problems on the board and solve them now please." ordered.

* * *

And so Math started, time flew and the four of us were on our way to Mr.D's class.

"Hey, guys?" I spoke.

"Yeah?"

"What do we have after lunch today? I forgot my schedule." I said.

"A-Block for an hour and then Clubs for the rest of the school day." Mable responded.

"Oh. Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem." She smiled.

Then we arrived at our class and got to work right away.

* * *

After Mr.D's class, Janéris,Tashina, Mable and I walked to lunch. We got our food and sat down at a table and started chatting. We were having a good time until our sworn enemies, Ashleigh and Cecilia came to our table.

"Well look who we have here, Cecilia!"

* * *

**Hi! Jack will be appearing soon okay but I just wanted you to get a feel of how Diovionne lives and what she usually goes through. I must warn you though, there will be swears and a little bit of violence next chapter! Let me know what you think and if you want to drop an idea then don't be shy! Hope ya liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! This chapter is gonna have some swears and violence in it! You have been warned! **

* * *

I just sat there and ignored her. Ashleigh was basically one of those stuck up girls that was spoiled by her parents. Cecilia was the same way. They're identical twins. Same pale skin, same Green eyes, same waist length Blonde hair. I'm usually not good with telling twins apart but with these two, you could easily tell them apart. Wanna know how? Their voices! Cecilia's voice is low pitched and Ashleigh's voice is high pitched. But anyway, I just kept talking with my friends while the twins got angry. Cecilia tried snapping her fingers at me. I got angry but I just kept ignoring her and restrained myself from loosing my temper.

"Um, hello?" Ashleigh said.

I still kept ignoring.

"Um, bitch, I'm talking to you!" Ashleigh yelled.

I slammed my hand on the table.

"Um, little girl, don't snap your fingers at me. I'm ignoring you for a reason."

"First off, I'm not little because I'm taller than you, second of all, don't ignore me and third, Why are you ignoring me?"

"One, you are because you are younger than me, two, I'm gonna do whatever the hell I want and three, I'm ignoring you because I don't feel like arguing or fighting with you. So you can turn around and walk away from me without a problem."

She got mad and slapped me. My friends were about to jump her but I raised my hand to them.

"Don't worry I got this."

I got up from my seat and stood in front of my enemy, looking her in the eyes. She had a smirk on her face. I balled up a fist and punched her in the eye. She tackled me and started hitting me in my face but I slapped her off of me and did the same with her. Everyone in the lunch room gathered around and watched the brawl between us. They were cheering. Even the teachers! Cecilia tried to jump in but my friends held her off. I grabbed Ashleigh's hair and pulled. She bit me. I stood up, taking her with me. Then I threw her and she hit a table. Then she ran at me and punched me in my gut. I punched her in her nose. She did the same. Then some teachers that had just came in the room, broke through the crowd and broke us apart. Ashleigh and I were panting. The Blonde was still trying to get to me as she was being dragged off.

"You bitch! I'll get you back! Just you wait!" Ashleigh yelled.

"Can't wait!" I yelled back.

I smiled. I won the fight. That's all that mattered to me.

* * *

**Hi! I have no idea how to describe a fight in writing but this actually happened to me. Minus the big crowd and the fight being broken up. I wasn't in school either. But I hope you liked it! I've got a surprise next chapter! Review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry about not updating! I wasn't around an iPhone or a computer and my tablet won't let me sign in and update! Sorry! Like I said before, I've got a surprise for you! I'll give you three hints: Smirk, staff, snow. See if you can guess who it is! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

After that little squabble with Ashleigh, I was taken to the nurse to get cleaned up by Ms. Elodie While we walked there we had a little conversation.

"So am I in trouble?" I asked.

"By me and the rest of the teachers? No. But by The twins' parents and the principle, most likely. Not too sure about your mother, though." My Math teacher replied.

"Oh."

"I'm really glad you won, Diovionne. I never really liked Ashleigh and Cecilia." smiled.

I looked at her. I was stunned.

"I thought that teachers were supposed to like their students?" I said.

"Not all teachers like their students."

"Oh."

Then we arrived at the nurses office. Nurse Merano was good at his job. Everyone respected him. Yes the twins too. But anyway, explained what happened to me. He chuckled and told her he would take care of me. She nodded her head and smiled at him. He smiled back. Their eyes locked together. The two adults got lost in reality but realized I was still there and came out of their stupor Ms. Elodie blushed and quickly went out of the room.

"I saw that." I said.

"What?" The man asked.

"You like her." I responded.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. I saw."

"I don't like her like that."

"Yes you do. Don't worry. She likes you too."

Nurse Merano shook his head.

"Let's not talk about this anymore."

"Alright."

He sat me down and cleaned all the blood that was on my face and patched up the bite wound that was on my arm.

"And you're good to go." The man said.

"Thank you." I spoke as I walked out.

"No problem." I heard him say.

* * *

I got to my locker and grabbed the stuff I needed for Art then I walked to class.

* * *

I arrived at Art and took a seat. Next thing I know, I'm being surrounded by the other students in the class and being insanely questioned. I quickly got uncomfortable and tried to push some people back. Luckily before I could lose my temper again, the teacher came in and told everyone to back off. I sighed in relief and got to work.

* * *

Art class went by fast and now it was time for Music class. I quickly went to my locker and put my things away and ran to Music before anyone could see me.

* * *

I was out of breath as I walked in the auditorium. I saw some students in the front row waiting for the teacher. I sat down and listened to the teacher speak.

"Okay, class. Today we will be doing solos. You can sing any song you want. And you **must** do it."

The first to go up was Leila. She sung 'Crocodile Rock' by Nelly Furtado and Elton John. Next George. He sung 'Wall to Wall' by Chris Brown. Dominique came up next. She sung 'He Said, She said' by Ashley Tisdale. Many others went and finally me. I really didn't want to but I had to. I sung '1 thing' by Amerie.

* * *

As I packed my book bag Janeris came over to me. I looked up at her and saw her sad expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My parents said that you couldn't sleepover tonight." She said dejected.

"Why not?"

"Because their going out and I can't have anyone over."

"Maybe tomorrow?"

"I wanted to catch the Tooth Fairy with you!"

"Don't worry, Neris. There's always next time!"

She sighed.

"Okay." She spoke and smiled.

She hugged me and I hugged back.

* * *

I walked out of the school and started walking home. I checked my phone.

_Jamie picked up the kids today. He's keeping them for the night. I have a business trip and won't be back until next week so you have the house to yourself. Don't make too much of a mess. _

I sighed. It's bittersweet that my mom won't be back 'til then but okay. I shivered as it started snowing.

"It's so cold out here." I muttered.

Then I started singing 'Holy Grail' by Justin Timberlake and Jay Z. When I finished I was almost home.

"Nice voice." I heard someone say.

I jumped at turned to see no one there. I turned around again but only to have my forehead smack into someone else's forehead.

"Ow!" We both said.

We put a hand to our head and rubbed the sore spots.

"Geez you got a hard head." I spoke.

"Thanks. You got rock head too." The person replied.

I looked at the person I bumped into and saw that it was a boy who looked to be about maybe 16 or 17. He had White windblown hair, Ice Blue eyes and deathly pale skin. He was wearing a Blue hoodie that was decorated with frost, fitted brown pants with a black belt and no shoes. He had a staff that was **way** taller than him and it had the shape of a 'G'. It was coated in frost too. I held out my hand.

"I'm Diovionne."

He shook my hand.

"I'm Jack. Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost?" I said with doubt.

"Yup."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Prove it."

He smirked.

"Give me your hand." He said.

I gave him a weird look but did what he told me. To my surprise, he pulled me to him and flew up in the air. I screamed and clung to him like a lifeline. I heard him chuckle. I was too scared to notice that we were on the ground already.

"Um, you can let go now." Jack stated.

I blushed and let go.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's okay. You're like the Easter Kangaroo when it comes to heights." The teenager spoke.

"Easter Kangaroo?" I asked.

"The Easter Bunny." He clarified.

"Oh." I muttered.

"So where're you heading to?" He questioned.

"Home." I responded

"Oh." He said.

"Wanna come?" I asked him.

"Sure." He replied.

Then we started walking to my house, chatting as we went.

* * *

**Soooo you guys got your wish! Jack met Diovionne. Next time we'll get to see Jack's thoughts about Di-Di! Hope you liked it! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Two chapters in one day! Like I said, Jack's thoughts on Di-Di! Keep calm and freeze on! **

**Jack: Hey! That's my line! **

**To bad old man. **

**Jack: I'm not old. **

**You're over 300 years old. You're old. :D**

**Jack: Congrats. You have managed to hurt my feelings! I made it snow on your birthday when you asked! **

**It's not even my birthday yet you idiot so how can it be in the past tense already! **

***Crickets* **

**Exactly!**

**Di-Di: *Sigh* -_-' chichi123 doesn't own Rise of the Guardians or any songs she may use or has already used.**

* * *

I took out the keys to my house and unlocked the door. I walked in with Jack and shut the door. I took off my coat and hung it up in the closet. Next I took my boots off and set them by the door. Then I threw my bag by the couch and went in the kitchen. I started looking through the cabinets for any ingredients for dinner.

"You can play the x-box if you want, Jack!" I informed.

"Really? Thanks!" The winter spirit said.

"No problem!" I replied.

I found everything I needed and started cooking.

* * *

**Jack's** **P.O.V **

While I was searching for a game to play I thought about the events that occurred today. First I was bringing a light snowfall then I saw one of the most prettiest girls I've ever seen. I mean sure there were pretty girls but this girl took the cake. She had Brown skin, dark-colored hair that fell just below her shoulders, and a nice hour-glass figure that was hard not to look at. She was wearing some black skinny jeans, a red and black coat that clung to her upper body which made her look even curvier, and some black combat boots that reached her knees. I couldn't see her face since she was turned around but the view from behind looked incredible. When she was done singing I commented. She quickly got startled and turned around but before she could see me, I jumped to in front of her. She didn't see me standing there but when she turned around, our heads smacked together. The beautiful girl had a hard head. I looked at her face and words could not even describe how magnificent she looked. Small almond-shaped eyes, tiny but full Pink lips, a heart-shaped face with a small cleft in her chin and a cute round medium-sized nose that fit her face well. Then when she opened her eyes I saw beautiful Brown eyes that were flecked with Grey. Then the next thing I knew, I was being invited to her house. I didn't have anything to do now so I agreed and walked with her to her home. And then that's why I'm here now.

* * *

**Diovionne's P.O.V **

While I was cooking dinner I heard Jack playing Injustice. With every battle he won he howled in glee and joy. Little did he know though, he was spreading frost all over the house. I chuckled at his actions. A teenager that acts like a kid. Odd but normal. But the frost had crept into the kitchen. When I moved to go grab plates I slipped into a full split. I heard the game being paused and footsteps. I looked up to see Jack trying to hide his laughter. I smirked.

"So you think that's funny, a, Jack?" I asked as I got up.

He giggled. I reached into a cabinet and pulled out flour. Then I went into the refrigerator and pulled out raw dough. I set it on the kitchen counter and walked into the living room, knowing the Winter Spirit was watching my every move with curious eyes. I stepped in front of the x-box and looked back at him, that smirk still on my face. Realization grazed his handsome features.

"You wouldn't-"

"Oh I would." I said as I slowly stretched my finger to the power button on the game console.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He screeched as I pushed the button.

"Yes. Since you thought that little split was funny, I thought that you helping me would be a good punishment." I informed.

He groaned.

"Come on." I said.

* * *

**Sorry about the length! There's gonna be more! I promise! Next time Di-Di's gonna teach Jack how to cook! Hope ya liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm updating again! **

**Jack: No chez Sherlock. -_- **

**Jack leave me alone. **

**Jack: How 'bout no? **

**Diovionne: Jack, leave the girl alone. -_-" **

**Thank you Di-Di! Okay now for the Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any songs I may use! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I lead Jack into the kitchen and to the counter where I placed the raw dough. I turned to the boy.

"Okay, Jack. I'm gonna teach you how to make Fried Dough." I informed.

"What's 'Fried Dough'?" The Winter Spirit asked.

I gasped.

"Only one of the best desserts in the world!" I screamed.

The teen put up his hands in a 'Don't shoot me' kind of way. I giggled at his action and motioned him to come to where I was standing. He did as told and I started showing him how to make said dish.

* * *

"Now you try." I instructed.

Jack did exactly what I showed him. But he started picking at the dough that got stuck on his hands. I took a fair amount of flour and sprinkled it on the dough.

"When you feel the dough starting to stick to your hands, take a good amount of flour and sprinkle it on your hands and on the dough."

Jack did what I told him and he kept doing that and kneading the dough. Finally after a few minutes I told him to stop and break the dough into a couple of medium-sized pieces. He did what was instructed. I then pulled out a big pot and filled it with cooking oil.

"Is that part of the process too?" The spirit asked.

"Yup. You have to deep fry it. When the oil gets hot, put the dough in there and let it fry but be careful not to burn yourself." I instructed.

He did exactly that and a few minutes later the desert was done. I smiled at him.

"Good job, Jack." I complimented.

"I couldn't have done it without you teaching me. Thank you." He said.

I blushed.

"No problem." I replied.

I turned around and made Jack a plate of food that had Chicken and Rice with the Fried Dough on a separate plate.

"Here ya go. Go sit down and eat then when your done give the plate to me and you can play x-box." I said.

He nodded and went in the living room to eat.

* * *

After we ate I took our plates to wash while Jack played Mortal Kombat on my x-box. I finished and went back into the living room to sit down.

* * *

I yawned and looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 at night. It was getting late and I was starting to get tired. I yawned again.

"Tired?" Jack asked.

"A little bit. Wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

The teen smiled.

"Sure!" He replied.

I smiled. I got up from my spot on the couch and walked over to the movie cabinet by the TV. I looked through all the movie but I wasn't sure about which one to pick. Luckily for me, Jack came over and looked at all the movies. He pointed at 'Brave' and told me he wanted to watch it. I grabbed the movie and put it in the x-box and went to sit down on the couch as the movie started. Jack sat next to me and got comfortable. I did the same and so we had watched said movie. Falling asleep in the process of course.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V **

I was sleeping comfortably until I was woken up rather harshly by someone. I got angry and looked up at the culprit that was none other than E. Aster Bunnymund A.K.A, the Easter Bunny. The freakishly tall rabbit was very upset.

"What ar' you doin' here, Frostbite?! You were supposed ta' be a' tha' Pole hours ago!" The pooka shouted.

I looked over and saw Diovionne sleeping so I shushed him.

"Oh don't shush me! Do realized how worried everyone was?!" Bunny screeched.

I shook my head and pointed to the slumbering girl on the couch. Bunny turned around and saw that she was asleep. The rabbit looked annoyed.

"Snowflake, she's a teenager. She can't see me."

"Yes she can. She believes in all of us. I heard her tell stories about us and she gets like Jamie when she tells them!"

Bunny looked shocked.

"We have to tell North." The Guardian of Hope finalized.

He opened up a tunnel and motioned for me to go in. I grabbed my staff and jumped in with the pooka. But not before taking one last look at the beautiful girl.

* * *

**So what did ya think? I do bad at Australian accents so don't sue me! Hope you liked it! Bye!**


	8. AN

**Hi! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but I ran out of ideas for the next chapter! Please help! Please?! I'd really appreciate it! I'm sorry for this not being a chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody! I got over most of my writer's block so I can update again! I also had school so that's another reason why I couldn't update. Thank you Yuki-sama12 for the idea! You're all awesome so here are some honeybuns for the ride! **

**Jack: Honeybuns? Really? **

**What?**

**Jack: You couldn't do lollipops or something? **

**I wanna stand out! Don't judge me! **

**Jack: *Smirks* chichi123 does not own Rise of the Guardians or any songs she may use. **

**Thank you Jack. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

After about 2 minutes, Bunny and I emerged out of the tunnel and into the North Pole.

"Jack where were you? We sent out the signal hours ago!" North spoke.

"I was with a friend and didn't see the lights." I informed.

"What friend?" Tooth asked.

"Her name is Diovionne. She's a mortal." I voiced.

"But tha' Sheila's not an ordinary mortal." Bunny added.

"What is she?" North questioned.

"She's a teenager." I butted in.

Tooth gasped and Sandy had a exclamation mark on his head. North held a look of shock on his face.

"A teenager? How can that be?" North asked.

"I dunno. Why don't you ask her?" I said.

"Jack, this is serious. No time for joke." Father Christmas scolded.

"I'm not joking, you can literally ask her! She lives in Boston, Massachusetts!" I clarified.

"Jack," Tooth said with warning.

"What? It's an idea!" I retorted.

"We can't." Tooth spoke sadly.

"Why not?" I questioned as I became curious.

"Because Diovionne would be in danger." She responded.

"How? We took care of Pitch already." I retorted.

"Actually, Pitch has returned. He is more stronger than ever." North said.

* * *

**I know that you're gonna kill me for the chapter being so short but I'm on my iPhone so cut me some slack! And I'm on the school bus as I'm writing this. I'll update later when I get out of school. Hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 9

**See? I told you I would update! Yes I actually used your idea Yuki-sama12! Thanks for the idea! **

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any songs I may use! **

* * *

"How? How could Pitch return so soon?! It's impossible!" I yelled.

"Jack, nothing is ever impossible. You know that." Tooth reasoned.

"But-"

"But nothing Jack. Pitch is back and we gotta stop him!" Tooth argued.

I sighed.

* * *

**Di-Di's POV**

I woke up and saw that Jack was gone. I looked at the time. _12:10am_. Then I got up off the couch and went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed. When I got out of the shower I changed into my white tank top and grey sweatpants and went into my lilac colored bedroom and layed down in my black and purple bed. Then sleep overtook my body.

* * *

Dream Start _  
_

I opened my eyes. Only to meet golden eyes. I gasped and jumped back. The golden eyes merged into the darkness. A laugh was heard. A shiver went up my spine. I was terrified.

"Di-Di?!"

I looked around.

"Di-Di!"

"Juelene?!"

"Di-Di help me! Save me!"

I looked all around my surroundings but then I saw the golden eyes again. Then a tall, dark man appeared where the golden eyes were. He had Grey skin, those eyes and a black robe like thing that looked to be made of sand and his Black-Grey hair was pushed back and it stood out in different directions. He had a evil smirk across his thin lips. Then he held up my sister. I quickly got angry since he held her by the neck.

"Let her go!" I demanded.

He laughed.

"A feisty one aren't you? Went it comes to your family." The man said.

"Who are you and why do you have my sister?!" I shouted.

"I am Pitch Black. The King of Nightmares. I have your sister because I need something from you." He spoke.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want you to join forces with me. So we can take down Jack Frost and the Guardians for good."

I gasped.

"No. I won't help you." I said.

"Okay then. Well say goodbye to your sister then."

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not** **updating! I know that I told you I would and I'm so sorry!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi! Sorry for the wait! For those of you that got confused then that's my fault because my mind was very scattered. Di-Di is loosely based on me so that little dream she had was something similar to a dream that I had once. You'll get to see the rest of the dream in this chapter so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rise of the Guardians or any songs that I may use! **

* * *

"WAIT!" I shouted as 'Pitch Black' began to disappear.

He paused.

"Why do you want me to kill him?" I asked.

"In time you will find out my dear." He responded.

Before I could do anything else he vanished.

Dream End

* * *

I gasped as I quickly sat up. I was drenched in cold sweat and was hyperventilating. I jumped out of my bed and ran to my brother and sister's room. I opened the door and saw that they both were still asleep in their beds. I sighed in relief and left the bedroom.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

While I was sitting in a chair feeling bored out of my mind, the other Guardians were busy discussing ways to defeat Pitch. Then an idea came to me. Maybe I could sneak off without them knowing and go see Diovionne. I smirked and made sure they weren't looking and quickly snuck off. But little did I know that the others had actually followed me.

* * *

**Di-Di's POV**

When I got downstairs I went into the kitchen to get something to drink. As I opened the refrigerator, a yawn escaped my lips. Then I shivered. Not the shiver you get when you're creeped out or scared but the one when you get cold all of a sudden. To try andkeep myself warm, I rubbed my arms but what I didn't know was that the Spirit of Winter himself was standing right behind me.

* * *

**I know it was short and that you might get confused again but I got nothin' okay. I also put up a forum for ROTG too so you can either follow the movie plot or just do what ever. So far the places I got for RPG is North's workshop and Burgess in the 1700s. If your interested then just search for Rise of the Guardians RPG. Hope you liked it!**


	12. Help!

**Okay I'm trying to avoid these things as much as I can and I know that you thought this was a chapter and I'm sorry but I need help! Can someone please give me an idea so I can update again? Please? Thank you and I'm sorry!**


End file.
